


Hello, Good Morning

by BFive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a bone to pick with Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> • I've been waiting for someone to write it but I guess no one got the inspiration to do it but seriously, can you guys imagine Alex meeting James Caan and just the way the general atmosphere of the set with everyone like “OMG James Caan” and Scott just laughing?! I would sell my kidney and kill people to be on set for shooting that episode.

 

“Come on Alex, let me sleep!”

 

Said Scott after grabbing his phone and silencing it for the fourth time in the last 10 minutes. He looked at the time and saw it was 7 am; he wasn’t due on set till 11 am that day.

 

It was one of the perks of getting all the guest stars and adding all the new cast members; he doesn’t have to be awake at 5 am every morning. But it seem that Alex has a different idea because his phone is ringing for the fifth time. He doesn’t know why exactly but he knows it’s not something urgent, which is why he’s not picking up.

 

He can’t exactly turn off his phone because the last time he did that his manager and publicist were ready to kill him but it’s 7 am on a Monday, he took a red eye from LA the previous night and as much as he loved Alex he needed his sleep so he said fuck it, turned off the phone and went back to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Scotty… Scott wake up buddy come on,”

He doesn’t know how long it’s been since the morning wake up calls but he knows 3 things:

1)     He’s still tired and feeling sleepy

2)     It’s not time for him to wake up yet because his alarm didn’t wake him up

3)     The last time he checked Alex was supposed to be on set shooting and not next to him laying soft kisses on his neck.

“Babe?”

“Awake?” said Alex still nuzzling his neck and cheeks.

“Getting there,” he finally opened his eyes and turned to face Alex, “what time is it?”

“8:30 am,” Alex stopped kissing Scott, to his dismay and started poking Scott’s hair that was all over the place, “why did you turn off your phone?”

“Hmm I don’t know? Maybe because my boyfriend wouldn’t stop calling when he knows perfectly well I didn’t get home until 3 am and I’m still tired?”

“I’m sorry babe but I really needed to talk to you!”

“Couldn’t you wait until I got to the set later? How are you here by the way? Didn’t you have some stunts to shoot downtown today?”

“It started raining and it looks like it’s one of the long rain showers that won’t stop anytime soon so they’re doing all the indoor scenes with Masi, Lori and Daniel. I don’t have to go back until 11 or so, are you awake enough now?” asked Alex again now sitting on bed.

“Yes I am,” said Scott while sitting up and trying to rearrange his hair after what Alex did to it, “what’s eating you?”

Alex didn’t answer at once, but he took a long breath then punched Scott’s arm.

“The hell asshole?” said Scott rubbing his arm, “Why did you do that for?”

“Your dad is guest starring on the show and I’m the last one to know?” asked Alex feeling exasperated.

“Tell me that’s not the reason you’ve been trying to wake up since the crack of dawn or throwing you out of bed and breaking up with you right now!”

Alex sighed, “Let me try to say this again in a way that you can understand, your dad, James Caan, is going to guest star on the show in 2 weeks, I’m going to share a room with him, going to spend at least 4 days with him in 1 set.”

Scott wasn’t impressed at all with Alex, he knew Lenkov was trying to get his dad to guest star on the show, he was actually impressed with how much they were offering him just for 1 episode, “Yes dad is going to guest star on the show, yes he’s going to play my dad, what’s the big deal? It’s not the first time they got huge names on the show Alex!”

Alex punched Scott again and said, “Are you really this dense or you’re trying to mess with me?”

“Ouch, Stop with the punching!” said Scott getting away from Alex, “I’m not dense, just functioning on about 4 hours of sleep with no caffeine, ok? Go set up the coffee machine, I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

 

Scott knew there was no way he’s going back to sleep now, he went to the bathroom, relieved himself, brushed his teeth and tried to control his hair as much as he can without any hair product this early in the morning then went downstairs after grabbing the nearest clean t shirt he could find.

 

He found Alex sitting on one of the counters in the kitchen with 2 steaming cups of coffee next to him. When Scott tried to take one, Alex pouted, “What about my good morning kiss?”

Scott took the cup anyway, “Oh no good morning kiss for you till you tell me what the hell was that all about? So dad is guest starring on the show, what’s the big deal?”

 

“Seriously? What’s the big deal he says; it’s your dad Scotty! It’s your dad as in my boyfriend’s father, who’s going to meet me for the first after months of all the shitty stuff you’ve been saying to him about me! How I’m annoying, clingy and always bothering you on set! How on earth do you expect me to be cool about it? Especially since I had to hear it from the crew and not from you! Just imagine how awkwa…hmph.”

 

He just couldn’t take it, Alex ranting away Danno-style because he’s worried about meeting his father with his adorable face, he couldn’t take it, and he cut him of by putting the coffee aside and kissing him.

 

Alex’s froze for a bit before kissing Scott back and his body just went on autopilot with his arms coming around Scott’s waist and pulling him closer, then pulling back enough to say “I’m sorry,” he could sense the smile against his lips when Scott replied, “I’m the one who should apologize babe, I didn’t tell you because they just sealed the deal yesterday, when I came in you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you up. And don’t worry about it, he knows when I’m serious and when I’m kidding, he actually can’t wait to meet you.”

Alex couldn’t help but grin, “really?”

“Yes, really! He can’t wait to meet the man I’m in love with,”

“You’re in love with? That’s news to me Mr. Caan, care to tell me more about him?” said Alex playfully.

“Oh yes, he’s this Aussie guy that I can’t get enough of, tall, dark with beautiful eyes and one of the sexiest bodies I’ve seen in my life.”

“Nice! Can I meet him?”

“Sure, you can,” said Scott pulling Alex’s shirt and walking back toward the bedroom, “I’ll introduce you to him right now, since we have nothing to do for another 2 hours or so.”

“Oh nice, I think I can text production and get us an extra hour, would you like that?”

“I’ll take whatever they’ll offer, specially since dad is flying in this weekend and he’ll be staying with me so no grown up sleepovers.” 


End file.
